A Request Most Profane
by ICMezzo
Summary: Edward loves Jasper's mouth; he just wishes he'd use it to its fullest potential. Jasper/Edward slash. Rated M. Written for the Dirty Talking Jasper contest.


**A Request Most Profane**

_A/N: __Edward loves Jasper's mouth; he just wishes he'd use it to its fullest potential. Jasper/Edward slash. Rated M._

_Thanks to my beta TwilightMundi, and __prereader Missyfits for their help. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight._

_This story was originally written for the Dirty Talking Jasper contest. Thanks to those who ran the contest. It was fun to participate._

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

"Jesus fucking Christ! Son of a cock-sucking whore!"

I looked up in alarm at my boyfriend, who was seated at his piano. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothin'. I just dropped my pencil," Edward replied, leaning it over to pick it up off the ground.

I nodded and watched him make a small mark in his open score, set the pencil off to the side, and begin playing once again before I went back to work on my laptop, chuckling to myself.

So Edward had a slight flair for the dramatic. Who was I to put a damper on his spirit?

I smiled and soon was typing away furiously on my dissertation once again.

"Damn it! Cunt-punching asswipe! Shit-eating cockmonkey!"

Not even twenty minutes later, Edward's beautiful playing once again had come to a stop. His newest round of obscenities now filled the air.

I set down my laptop and went over to the piano. Massaging his shoulders a bit, I kissed the top of his head. "What's up, babe?"

"Eh, the conductor wants this phrase played far too loudly. See the score?" he asked, pointing at some of the small ornate letters that appeared on the page. "Debussy wrote it as mezzo-piano. And the conductor wants it to be forte. _Forte!_"

He shook his head in wonder. "It's so damn insensitive!"

I nodded and tried my best to look concerned. "Maybe you can talk to the conductor on Monday? You like him, don't you?"

"Yeah...he's...great..." he trailed off, distracted as I started rubbing his back and kissing the side of his neck softly.

"Fuck yeah," he breathed as I wrapped my arms around him so I could tease his nipples through his t-shirt.

"You like that?" I whispered into his ear before nibbling on the lobe.

"Jesus Christ, Jasper, you know I fucking _love_ that!" he groaned, his issues with orchestral dynamics entirely forgotten.

"Oh yeah?" I prodded.

He leaned back against me and tilted his head up for a kiss. I leaned down and kissed him hungrily on the mouth before running my tongue along his jaw, sucking and biting along my path.

"Oh yeah, fuck," he hissed.

As I nipped at the side of his neck, he moaned.

"I love how you taste, and Jesus, fuck, how you know just how to touch me. And ugh, Christ, I can feel your hard-on against my back," he answered. I snickered and stepped away a bit so I could bend down and slip my hands under his shirt to tease him further.

"Oh, shit!" he cried as I pinched his nipples. "God, what you do to me. I'm so fucking hard!"

I snickered. My boyfriend didn't mince words in the bedroom either. It was kinda hot.

I stood up and wordlessly turned him around on the piano bench so that he was facing me. Meanwhile, he made short work of his shirt, which ended up on the floor nearby. Kneeling down on the floor in front of the bench, I started to undo his belt. I felt his eyes on me, and I licked my lips in response.

As I palmed him through his jeans, he growled and leaned down to kiss me. He tilted my head up, our tongues reaching to taste before our lips finally collided.

When his hips shifted under my hand, I released his mouth and returned to my work of freeing him. After unzipping him and teasing him through his boxers, I urged him to stand. He did, quickly kicking off his remaining clothing, before sitting back down on the bench before me.

His eyes were dark, his lips parted as he sucked in air in anticipation. I ran my hands up his legs, and along his outer thighs to his hips, leaving a trail of kiss along one of his legs as I went.

"Fuck, babe. Please," Edward groaned, and bit his lip.

I looked at him innocently. "Please?"

"Suck my cock, please. Please. Suck it. I need to feel your hot, wet mouth on me. Please. God, you make me so hard, Jasper. Fuck. Please!"

I grinned and went to work, taking him in my mouth and sucking along his length, watching his face contort as I did so.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck," he hissed as I teased him with my tongue, trailing it along his flesh.

"God, I love it when you lick my cock. Do you like that, Jasper? Do you like how I taste?" he asked as I used my tongue strategically on his tip. I nodded and then quickly took him deeply in my mouth. Swallowing around him, he cried out. "Mother fuckin' Christ, babe. Keep doing that. Fuck, never stop! Oh my god!"

His litany never let up, and neither did I. Soon his back was arching, and his hips lifted slightly from the bench and he came with a strangled cry that could have woken the neighbors and possibly worried them if he hadn't followed it immediately with a "Yes, Jasper, Yes! Fuck, yes!"

But then, by now they were surely used to his enthusiasm.

After licking him clean, I sat back on my heels and lifted my arms above my head, silently indicating he should remove my shirt. He didn't hesitate, peeling it up and off my body before tossing it aside. Grinning, I leaned up for another kiss, our tongues twisting and sliding.

He bit my lip and I whimpered. "Your turn?" he asked. I nodded and stood before him where he still sat on his piano bench.

He hurriedly opened my jeans, shoved my pants down around my ankles, and took me in his hand, before he finally tasted me. It was exquisite.

"You taste so _fucking _amazing. I fucking love your nice, thick cock."

I was too distracted to blush. His hands, his tongue, his mouth; he drove me wild. Just the look of his lips devouring me sent me closer to the edge.

"I'm...I'm..." I tried to gasp out when I knew I couldn't last any longer.

He stroked me a few times with his hand. "Fuck yeah, come for me, babe. I want you to come in my mouth."

Like I had a choice. I grabbed onto him as he took me back in his mouth, and did precisely that, my muscles tensing as I came with a silent cry.

Afterward, we curled up on the couch together, spent and sleepy.

I had actually nearly dozed off, tucked against Edward with a blanket throw pulled over us, when he hugged me closer to him, and kissed the back of my neck lightly.

"Hey babe? I have a question," he said softly.

"Hmmm?" I replied, hearing the sleepiness in my voice.

"Well...I just wondered..." He hesitated so I shifted and craned my neck to look at him.

"What's up?" I asked, more awake now.

"Um, you never...I mean, why don't you ever..."

"Spit it out," I told him, wondering what in the world my extremely verbal boyfriend was having trouble asking me.

"Right. Okay," he frowned, then finally came out with it. "Fine. I guess I was wondering why you never talk dirty in bed. Do you not like it when I do it?"

"Oh, babe! Of course I like it! It's really hot!" I comforted him, and kissed his lips, which were curved in a slight pout. "Is that what you were worried about? I love everything about making love to you—from your words to your touches—everything." I reassured him. I'd never had such amazing chemistry with anyone before Edward. It was incredible. I was certain he knew that though, which is why I was even more concerned by his reaction, which was a forced smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"What?" I asked again, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Then why don't you ever do it?" he murmured.

"Why don't I do what? Talk during sex, you mean?" I raised an eyebrow.

I thought for a moment after he nodded.

"I don't know, I guess. I mean, I don't really curse much either. Maybe 'cause I didn't grow up talking that way?" I shrugged. "Mama never allowed any sort of profanity in her presence. Maybe it just stuck?"

"You think I talked dirty in front of my mother?" he replied, honestly smiling this time.

I chuckled. "Good point. I don't know. I guess I just...don't."

Edward ran his finger down my chest and I shivered a bit and squirmed so I was closer to him, enjoying his body heat as he lay against me.

And then something occurred to me. "Wait...why?" I asked.

"Why what?" he said, even though I was pretty sure he knew exactly what I meant. He moved his finger so it ran up and down my arm.

"Why did you ask?" I clarified, determined to not let the path his finger blazed across my skin distract me.

He gave a slight grunt in response.

Great, he chooses now to suddenly become mute.

I gave in and asked him outright, trying to keep my face neutral. "Did you _want_ me to?"

"I don't _not_ want you to," he said after a moment.

Oh. _Oh. _I blinked and cleared my throat. "I, uh, okay."

"Okay," Edward echoed softly, before nuzzling my neck and relaxing his body around mine. His breathing soon evened out and he dozed off less than five minutes later.

There was no afternoon nap for me though, as I was now _very _wide awake.

**x:X:x:X:x**

I took a sip of coffee and looked at Edward from my spot at our kitchen table the next morning. He was digging into his grapefruit across from me.

"I gave your, um, _request_ some thought," I told him.

He grinned. "Oh?"

"Yeah, and umm, see, there's just one little problem." I bit my lip, and felt my cheeks start to warm.

"And what's that?" he smirked, taking another bite of grapefruit.

"I don't know how," I confessed.

Edward promptly choked on his breakfast.

**x:X:x:X:x**

When Edward came home later that day, he was wearing a ridiculous grin.

"I have an idea," he announced, taking off his jacket and slipping out of his shoes.

He wouldn't tell me his plan, though. He simply requested that I make dinner so he could prepare.

I agreed easily; I enjoyed cooking. So after finishing up a bit more work myself, I headed to the kitchen and started pulling out the ingredients to make burritos. At some point, while I was chopping up cilantro to go in the salsa, Edward joined me in the kitchen, a little stack of index cards and a blue Sharpie in his hands.

He sat at our little table and began writing furiously on the cards, grinning to himself, but covering up his work with his arm whenever he caught me trying to steal glances. "It's a surprise," he insisted. "For after dinner."

I hummed in response and stirred the beans. He was such a goof, but whatever made him happy.

When the various ingredients and toppings were all ready to go, Edward packed up his mysterious index cards, capped his pen, and set the table, while I assembled the burritos. Nice and mild with extra guac and cheese for Edward. A bit more spice for me.

I hadn't even managed to sit down across from him and he was already inhaling his food.

"Goddamn, this is fucking delicious," he said managed between mouthfuls, licking a bit of cheese on his lips. "Holy hell. You can fucking cook, you know that? Christ! Oh my god, I could eat like four of these. Damn." He paused to take another bite. "Fucking amazing, babe. Fucking _amazing_."

I shook my head at his enthusiasm. It was just a burrito.

But then, he was nothing if not expressive.

After we cleaned up from dinner, Edward excitedly pulled me into the living room and sat down facing me on the couch, his index cards in his hands.

"We're going to teach you how to talk dirty," he explained.

I frowned. "I don't know. I'm just not comfortable—it's just not me, you know?" So what if I was a little reserved?

"Look, if you hate it, you don't have to. But I want you to try it before you decide you don't want to or can't or whatever," he said. "I just want you to let go a little."

I sighed, doubtful, but agreed to give it a try.

He grinned and handed me a small stack of index cards. Each had a word on it. I quickly realized I was holding a stack of nouns.

Some were relatively innocuous. _You. Me. I._ _Stomach. Hair. Lips. Couch. Clothes. Tongue. Chest. _

Others, not so much. _Ass. Cock. Hole. Jizz. Dick. Balls. Cum._

It turns out Edward was holding the verbs. _Lick. Pull. Suck. Fuck. Want. Come. Taste. Rip. Spank._

The list went on and on.

The biggest pile of all turned out to be adjectives. There were some definite winners in that pile. _Sexy. Throbbing. Delicious. Tight. Hot. Sweet. Huge. Wet. Sweaty. _

I tried not to grimace as Edward collected the cards back up in his hands and shuffled them a few times.

"Okay, I'm going to give you five random cards. All you have to do is make a sentence from them. That way you'll learn how to use the words, see? Oh, and you can add in little words yourself as needed, like 'to', or 'mine', or 'it'. It won't be hard, since you've got the words right in front of you. All you have to do is string 'em together," he explained. "I'll go first."

He pulled five cards out of the deck and set them on the couch between us.

_Want. Cock. Rip. I. Tight._

He looked at the cards and frowned.

I grinned. "Having trouble?"

The crease in his forehead deepened and I bit back a laugh. "Look Edward, it's easy. All you have to do is string them together," I reminded him, using his own words. "Clearly it says, 'I want to rip your tight cock.' "

He humphed and gathered the cards back up. "Okay, so maybe we won't choose the cards at random. I'll pick them for you."

I watched as he flipped through the cards and selected a couple and set them before me.

_Soft. Taste. I. Lips. Need._

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just starting you off easy," he explained. "Now say it."

"Fine. I need to taste your soft lips," I answered.

Edward gave me a peck on the lips. "See? That wasn't so hard."

"Yeah, well, that wasn't very dirty either," I reminded him.

Meanwhile, he shuffled and pulled out a few more cards.

_Want. Neck. Feel. Teeth. I._

"I want to feel your teeth on my neck?" I read from the cards.

"Perfect! Now do this one," he said, flipping through the cards. But at this point I really felt the need to protest. Of course I could read the cards. It's not like I couldn't say the words, I just...preferred not to. And playing with flashcards wasn't likely to change that. I told Edward as much.

"Fine," Edward agreed. "If you can do this last one, we'll put the cards away."

I was suspicious as he set several words on the couch between us. He'd agreed too easily.

When I saw his selections, I sighed. "Really?"

He nodded, smirking.

"Babe, I really don't think this is necessary. Besides you gave me too many words," I pointed out.

"Can't you handle it?" he teased.

"I can handle it," I rolled my eyes. I didn't particularly want to, but I could. At least it would mean the end to this stupid game.

"Stickyourfingersinme andsuckmycockuntilIcome," I mumbled.

"What? I couldn't quite understand that," Edward asked, eyebrow raised.

"I _said_, 'Stick-your-fingers-in-me-and-suck-my-cock-until-I-come'," answering at a significantly louder volume this time.

But Edward pushed further. "What was that? Something about my finger—"

Standing up abruptly, I interrupted him. "You know what? I said, 'Eff you, Edward.' "

He watched me, stunned, as I headed out of the room and toward the bedroom.

_Stupid boyfriend's stupid game._

I knew on some level I was probably overreacting, and I considered heading back to apologize, but I really didn't want to play his game any longer. As much as I wanted to give everything and be anything Edward wanted in the bedroom, I wasn't one to use crude language without really good reason. And I didn't see any need to change that.

Sitting down on the bed, I groaned.

I really didn't know how to deal with this. I loved Edward, and we were completely happy together. And I was pretty sure that our sex life was pretty darn amazing. But then, maybe he needed more from me sometimes, and I simply hadn't realized it. Maybe he needed—or enjoyed, anyway—a little aural stimulation. He _was_ a musician. And I could see his point; it _was_ kinda sexy when he talked that way.

But that didn't mean I could suddenly just whip out some arsenal of coarse language for him. Edward naturally talked like a sailor. I did not.

And, I'm sorry, but silly flashcards were not going to help. It's not that I didn't know words existed. I simply wasn't especially comfortable using them.

Closing my eyes, I fell back on the bed. I didn't open them when I heard Edward come in, but I did apologize for storming out of the living room. I knew he didn't mean to tick me off. Apparently I just wasn't in the mood to be pushed.

Accepting my apology, he offered his own, and then sat down next to me.

"You know it's not a big deal, right babe? I figured you might enjoy it once you tried it, that's all. And I always thought hearing dirty words fall from those red lips of yours might be really hot. But it doesn't matter. If you're uncomfortable with it, you don't have to. You're so fucking sexy anyway; I'd probably spontaneously cream my pants if you ever dropped an f-bomb."

I quirked a smile. It was the sweetest thing he'd ever said to me that involved the words "cream" and "in my pants." I reached and caught his hand in mine, entwining our fingers, glad to know my silence wasn't completely killing our bedroom mojo.

And who knows? Maybe one day, if it felt right, I'd try for him.

Maybe.

I didn't have time to dwell on when that might be, however, because Edward was suddenly leaning over me, hovering with his lips a half of an inch from mine. I craned up to kiss him but he pulled away slightly, remaining just out of reach. I fell back to the bed, pouting a bit.

"Whaddya say?" Edward murmured.

"I love you," I replied automatically, which made him laugh.

"Not that!" he told me, poking me in the side.

"Hmm? Oh!" I chuckled, recalling the first index card phrase. "Right. Um, I wanna kiss your soft lips?"

"Close enough," he replied, pressing his mouth sweetly against mine.

But only for a second.

And then again with the hovering. I could feel his warm breath dancing across my lips.

Yet every time I moved to kiss him, he backed off.

The minimal space between our mouths was making me slightly crazy.

I whined, after he'd moved out of reach another time.

He feigned surprise. "Yeah?"

"Stop teasing," I demanded.

"I'm not teasing. I want to kiss you so badly. But I want to know what _you _want," he explained.

I reached to pull him toward me, but maddeningly, he pulled away. I glared at him. "I want you to _kiss_ me."

He did, but he kept his mouth tightly closed. I wondered what his problem was.

Before I could ask, he whispered, "Tell me."

I met his gaze, and he watched me intently, his mouth parted, his intensity proof that he wasn't teasing. "Tell me," he breathed again, leaning over me, our mouths almost-but-not-quite touching.

I swallowed, but the words came out about an octave higher than normal. "Kiss me."

"How?" was his soft reply, as he tucked a loose wave of my hair behind my ear.

I stared at his mouth as he unconsciously licked his lower lip.

"Your tongue," I murmured. "I want...your lips, your tongue...I want to...taste you."

My words were barely out of my mouth when he attacked, hungrily kissing and tasting and sucking, taking my lips in his own, parting only to gasp for air, before his tongue again found mine.

I moved my mouth along his jaw, and down his neck, my hands moving from his hair down to his waist. He tensed however, when my hands slipped below his shirt, and suddenly his mouth was gone.

Instead of leaning over me, he was on his side next to me. "Babe?"

He turned to look at me, his eyes searching mine. His voice was low. "Now what?"

"Um, what are my options?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, we could go watch TV in the living room."

"Can't you keep kissing me instead?" I asked.

"Is that all? Just kissing?"

I bit my lip. "No..."

"Then...what?"

He waited, his body tense, his breathing carefully measured. He was usually so responsive, and I wondered what this restraint was costing him. I understood now what he wanted was my direction. And I knew he believed I could do it. I just wasn't sure trying to vocalize everything wouldn't sound completely ridiculous.

Maybe there was a way to compromise. Perhaps I could be verbal without being crass.

I decided to start small. "Undress me." I paused and watched as he closed his eyes, savoring my simple words. "Now." I tacked on for good measure, and immediately he sucked in air and swallowed before nodding and moving up so he could slip my shirt over my head.

Well, that wasn't too hard, and the look in his eyes made it worth it, I realized as he stared at me hungrily and started to unbutton my pants.

"Take them off," I whispered, raising my hips so he could slide my jeans and underwear down. He did so, his mouth following the upper edge of my pants as he pulled them off my body, his breath on my bare skin making me tremble.

When he was done, I propped myself up on my elbows to watch him. "Now yours."

He met my gaze, but hesitated. I realized he wanted more.

I swallowed. "Edward, take off your clothes for me."

Nodding, he stood up next to the bed and started to whip his shirt off, but I stopped him. "Wait! Do it, um, slowly. I like watching you undress."

His eyes were burning, and he nodded, and more slowly peeled back the layers of his clothing in a rather graceful, teasing dance.

Bare but for his briefs, he paused, his skin flushed from his cheeks down to his chest.

"Take them off."

"Why?" he croaked.

I took a deep breath. "I want to...I want to see you. You're so beautiful."

He nodded and slipped his thumbs inside his underwear and inch by inch, slipped them down over his narrow waist, revealing his hipbones and then displaying his most private, wanting flesh to me. I stared as the last remaining article of clothing fell down over his muscular thighs and landed on the floor.

"Touch yourself," I breathed, as he stepped out of them.

His head fell back and he moved his hand to his length and started stroking himself slowly, deliciously.

Groaning, I stared as he pleasured himself, unable to tear my eyes from his hand as it worked over his flesh.

"So sexy," I whispered. "Come here."

He climbed on the bed, kneeling on his hands and knees over me. I peered up at his dark, hooded eyes. "I need you."

"Tell me more," he prodded, breathing deeply. "What can I do for you?"

"I...need...I...want..." I needed him so much, but I was all worked up and didn't know where to start. I couldn't give voice the raw desire radiating through me. "Babe, I don't know how, I can't," I confessed, cringing.

He ran his thumb over my cheek. "You can, love. Don't think; just tell me." He paused. "Where do you want my lips?"

I nodded and closed my eyes, envisioning it. "I want...you to kiss my lips...and my cheek...and...I don't know, Edward. I can't do this."

"You're doing fine. What else?" he asked, leaning his forehead against mine.

I took a deep breath and tried again. "I want your lips on...on my skin, your tongue on my..." Suddenly, words came to me. "I want to feel your teeth on my neck." I said confidently, aware that I echoed yet another sentence from Edward's silly index card game, feeling almost thankful for the practice.

Edward's eyes twinkled and he placed teasing kisses along my jaw and cheeks, and lightly traced my lip with his tongue before nibbling on my lower lip. Moving lower, he placed open mouth kisses atop my Adam's apple before he nipped at the crook of my neck.

"Yessss," I hissed.

He groaned and began sucking on my neck, just below my ear.

I arched my hips unconsciously, but he lifted his own hips, denying me contact with him. "Edward, touch me," I whined a bit.

He looked at me, his eyes questioning.

"Touch me, press against me. I want to feel your weight on me, please, Edward, lay on top of me."

"Fuck, yeah." The words slipped out of his mouth, as I soon felt every part of his body against mine as he lowered himself to me.

I caught his eye. "Fuck, yeah," I whispered back, running my hands over his body, as he kissed me senseless. "I..I love your muscles."

Meanwhile, my mind raced forward; I didn't want him to need to prompt me again.

"I, um, I want to feel your tongue on my...chest... on my...nipples," I confessed, ducking my head into his shoulder.

He immediately responded, shifting to suck and lick his way down my chest, his hands and mouth working over me as I fisted his hair.

"And um... you can, um, press your hips against mine, I mean, you can, um, move them," I suggested. "I mean, if you want to," I quickly amended.

"Would you like that?"

"I think that I... Yes. I would really, really like that. I want to feel you rubbing against me." Oh my god, the pleasure he was giving me was clearly clouding my brain.

Edward immediately began shifting above me, his skin against mine providing delicious friction.

"Ohhhh..." I whimpered, arching and moving against him.

"Does that feel good?" he asked, his voice gravelly.

Does that feel good? Was he kidding? I hadn't been so turned on in my life. "Fuck, yeah," I told him, the words easier this time.

He kissed me again, "You're amazing."

"No...you," I panted. "You...you make me feel so good. I love...how you make me crazy. I love you and...what you do to me. I... love how you touch me. Touch me, Edward. Touch me. Touch my... cock." I rolled the word around in my mouth. "Touch my cock, with...um, with your hand. Stroke me, Edward. Please...stroke my cock."

He smashed his mouth to mine in response and palmed me. I clawed at his back in desperation as he began slowly stroking me.

"Fuck," I moaned without thinking, when he took both of us in his hand. God, listen to me. What had he done to me?

Edward's lips were pressed tightly together as he watched how he moved his body against mine.

"I...don't...I...can't...I...need...Edward, god, I...want..." I couldn't string together two words, much less a complete sentence. His eyes shifted to my lips. I tried again, no more eloquent than Edward's stupid flashcards. "I...you...cock...suck...mine...more...need..._more._"

"Hmm, do you want me to suck your cock, Jasper?" he asked, still stroking me with his hand.

I gulped. "Yes. Please. I've never wanted...anything so badly...in my life."

And then he was shifting to kneel beside me, and his mouth was an inch away, his warm breath teasing and I was absolutely aching for him.

But he...didn't.

He was...waiting.

He was waiting for more words.

Oh fuck it. I dropped my head back on the bed, covering my eyes with my forearm. If that's what it took.

"Suck my cock. _Please,_ suck my cock."

And then his hot, wet mouth was on me. Meanwhile, I suddenly couldn't keep my own shut. "That feels so good, Edward. Please, don't stop, oh, god, Edward. Fuck, your mouth, your lips on my cock, and how you suck on my head and your tongue, god, your tongue! Fuck, and then you, oh god, when you swallow, I can't...uggh, don't stop. Please."

He groaned and worked over me, clearly spurred on by my largely nonsensical phrases. So I let them keep flowing.

Until a sentence came out of my mouth that stunned the both of us. "Oh, fuck, Edward, please. Oh god, I want you to stick your fingers deep in me and fuck me with them and suck my cock until I come so hard all over your face."

Edward dropped my cock from his mouth and looked at me, his mouth open. Quickly I covered my face in my hands as I felt myself blushing furiously. "I...I'm sorry. That was terrible. I don't know... I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. That was so rude. I don't know where that came from, I've never said anything like that befo—" I blinked then, as I realized exactly when I'd said that before.

Those damn index cards.

Except...what I said was even worse that that. Even more crude.

When I couldn't stand it any longer, I peeked out between my fingers to see if Edward was offended or worse, getting ready to laugh at me.

But he wasn't. He was licking his lips and looking like he wanted to devour me. I stared at him and he crawled back over top of me. "Don't you _ever _apologize for that; that was the hottest thing I've ever heard," he growled.

"But I—"

He stopped me with his mouth on mine, stealing my air and any further protest or apology.

"I. Love. Your. Dirty. Mouth." He said between kisses as he made his way back down my chest, as I grimaced, still completely mortified. When he reached my cock, he began stroking me again slowly, but did nothing else until I gave in and met his gaze. "Jasper, _please_ don't take that away from me," he begged.

"But, I...Edward, it was...nasty."

"Haven't I said the same thing before? Hell, I'm pretty fucking sure I've said things worse than that. Do you think _I'm_ 'nasty'?"

I shook my head slowly. In truth, I'd always found his verbal abandon an incredible turn-on. The words themselves, well, it barely mattered what they actually were. It was his wants, his not-so-secret desires. And that made them incredibly sexy.

I bit my lip as he watched me intently. "Okay."

"Okay?" he asked.

"Okay," I said, grabbing his hand and sucking my fingers into my mouth. I'd give him back what I absolutely wanted to hide away.

Releasing his fingers, I braced myself, turning off my brain so I could give him what he needed, and what he deserved—all of me. Even the secret bits, the previously unvoiced desires.

"Edward, please," I said slowly and deliberately, trying not to wince at the words. "I want you to stick your fingers in me and fuck me with them while you suck my cock until I come really hard all over your face."

Which I was pretty sure would take about three seconds, but I didn't tell him that.

The grin on his face was worth every word.

"Fuck, yes," he agreed, diving down to take my cock in his mouth, his moistened fingers moving to my ass.

It was easy after that. When his fingers entered me, I found myself crying out with abandon. "Jesus fucking Christ, that feels fucking amazing." His mastery over my body was insane. He knew every button to press. I knew he didn't need me to tell him a damn thing. But if he wanted me to...

"Fuck!" I cried as his finger curled just right. "Yessss. Faster! Oh god, oh god, oh god. Fuck!" I hissed. Deep in his mouth he swallowed around me.

"You're gonna make me come, I can't, I don't, oh hell. Fuck!" I didn't even know what I was saying. "Fuck me with your fingers, fuck me, fuck me, gonna come, gonna come. Don't stop, harder! Oh shit, Edward, _gonna_ _come!" _I cried. "Fuck!"

He released me from his mouth in time for me to come incredibly hard between us, my hips uncontrollable as he continued to move in me.

Before I'd even finished coming, Edward's hand was around his own cock. I watched, catching my breath, as he kneeled next to me and fisted his cock. And I knew exactly what would push him over the edge.

"Come for me, babe," I instructed him over his moans. "Come on me."

Sooner than I imagined possible, he added to the mess on my chest, and a torrent of words poured forth from his mouth that would have made a sailor blush.

It was fucking hot. And it most certainly put my novice efforts to shame.

I made a mental note to locate Edward's flashcards at some point. Perhaps I _could_ practice with them a bit. In private. Maybe.

"Thank you," I whispered when Edward collapsed on top of me.

"No, thank _you_," he replied, before taking my mouth in his. "I love you so much."

I bit back a grin. "You mean you fucking love me?"

He chuckled. "I really fucking do. You and that filthy mouth of yours."

"Well thank fucking Christ for that, 'cause I motherfucking love you too, you stupid ass," I told him fondly, before rolling him off me. "Now go get a fuckin' washcloth so you can clean up this goddamn mess you made before I give you a spanking."

And when he laughed at me, I promptly shoved him off the motherfucking bed.


End file.
